To Save a Life
by White Moon Fox
Summary: Sequal to "A Broken Spirit". Ulrich has become Yumi's lifeline, but his parents don't approve. Will true love prevail? Or will a certain shadowy man get there first? YU. T for mild language. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**To Save a Life**

HAHAHA! I have returned! And just when you thought you had gotten rid of me! Well… I'm not so easily figured, so there! **Sequeal Time!! **I have decided to post a all reader, this is a sequal to A Broken Spirit, and if you don't read it first, you won't get this story. But it is **in progress,** and I may **not** get to post very often, so don't come after me with pitch forks and torches. I'm working on it crazies!

000

Dr. Richard A. Patterson stared at the young couple in front of him. The sobbing girl was his patient; the gentle boy beside her was merely a friend. They were both just a part of his profession, just another part of his daily life. And yet ever time he laid eyes on them, he could help but feel warm inside.

The weeping girl, known as Yumi Ishiyama, had started coming to him barley a month ago. She suffered from post traumatic stress disorder, and was assigned to him immediately. He, after all, was the best psychologist in France. But the doctor's help had been long overdue, and he had entered the situation with less than optimistic views, to say the least. But that was before he met Ulrich Stern.

There were many ways one might have described Mr. Stern. The boy was very athletic, handsome as well, and may have filled his time with trivial things and meaningless relationships, but he chose not to. He was about, a year younger then Miss Ishiyama, and yet his passionate caring for her may have proved a match to that of young men twice his age. Ulrich was truly Yumi's closest, deepest, most caring friend; he was the one who convinced her to get help. She confided in him what she would not even tell her parents or Richard himself for that matter. He was her lifeline, and she, the reason for his existence. Together he had the utmost confidence that they would triumph over the disease that plagued the unfortunate girl.

That is, as long as they stayed together.

000

Ulrich got back to Kadic Academy late, as usual. He always came back late after Yumi's appointments, but he didn't care. Yumi had become much more like her old self, and was a bit more open. But even though seeing her success was fulfilling, there was another motive for his kindness. In the broken girl, he had found a strange and profound love. He needed her as much as she needed him. One without the other was like a man without his shadow; still there, but never fully complete. _No matter how late I am…I will always make sure Yumi gets home safely, _he resolved. And he was right in doing so; he could simply no longer picture a world in which he and Yumi were separated.

So with a joyful heart and a clear conscience, he made his way up to his dorm room to a well deserved night's sleep. This however, could not last. The moment he stepped foot in his room, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked with a yawn.

"Ulrich dear?" asked a familiar voice.

"MOM?!"

"Ulrich honey… it's me." Said the voice now identified as Mrs. Stern. "Sweetheart, we need to talk." Suddenly another voice took over the conversation. "Ulrich, it's your father," said the other harsh voice from over the phone line. Ulrich nearly dropped the phone with surprise; he hadn't spoken to his father in months. Which meant whatever they were talking about, couldn't be good.

"Ulrich, we have been informed that you have befriended a young girl at your new school." Ulrich paused, confused. "Yeah…I though you wanted me to make new friends." There was a sigh from the other side of the phone. "Yes, but not with lunatics!" yelled Mr. Stern. "HEY! Yumi is not a lunatic! She went through a traumatic experience, and has occasional flashbacks!" Ulrich fired back angrily. "Your time is too valuable to be wasted on an invalid wretch!" Mr. Stern shouted "You are a soccer star! You shouldn't be burdened with an idiotic fan girl who clings to you like a leech!" Ulrich was appalled "Yumi is NOT AN IDIOT!! She is a clever, wonderful, beautiful person! She does not just cling to me, I AM HER LIFELINE!!!! She is NOT some silly fan girl, I LOVE HER!!! SHE GIVES ME A REASON TO GET UP IN THE MORNING! THAT ALONE IS MUCH MORE THEN YOU GAVE ME!!!!" Ulrich spat furiously!

There was silence on the other end of the line. Then Mr. Stern spoke, his voice soft, and dangerously low. "Ulrich, this 'Yumi' person is dragging you down. You have a week to finish you school work and pack up, because we are coming for you on Friday. You WILL be transferred to another school, and will have no further contact with Miss Ishiyama. Is that understood?" "GO TO HELL!" Ulrich screamed, and slammed the cell phone shut.

000

Yumi slept peacefully in her room that night. She was still innocently unaware of all that was going on. But somewhere…somewhere deep inside her subconscious, a shadow-like man laughed.

A/N: MUUAAHAHAHAHAH! A CLIFF HANGER! I will update ASAP on one condition…I NEED REVIEWS…please? As always, Your loving little Moon Fox :D


	2. Soccer fluff and a troubled mind

**(A/N)** I be back!!!! Thanx to my reviewers, all of u rock! Here the chapter you've been waiting for! This one is sort of a filler, but it has some cute stuff in it.

000

Yumi walked up to the school gates with a smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, she was happy. Ever since she met Ulrich, life had been getting a whole lot easier. Now she had someone to talk to, to hold…and to love. Not to mention that her flashbacks had been coming a lot less often. Yes… this was going to be a great day.

Or so she thought.

000

Ulrich approached the school gates with apprehension. His mind searched desperately for a way to avoid telling Yumi the awful news, but it found no answer. He sighed heavily, he knew that this would just crush poor Yumi, but there was nothing he could do about it. Damn fate! Damn parents! Why was it that the world had to be so unfair!

As he pondered this thought, he caught sight of the beautiful raven haired girl he loved. She looked utterly carefree, which was an unusual and wonderful thing for her. A smile lit up her pretty face, and it widened when her eyes met his.

"Hey Ulrich!" She called out cheerfully.

Ulrich hid his sorrow beneath a forced grin. He couldn't tell her now, not when she was so happy. He would hide his feelings under a mask of joy forever, if it meant that she could be content. Widening his counterfeit smile, he called back to her, and entwined his hand with hers. This would be a long day.

000

_Later that day, after school_

Two solitary figures remained on the Kadic soccer field. One bounced a soccer ball back and forth on his knees, while the other watched and cheered. "How do you do that Ulrich?" the black haired girl asked amazed. "Oh… don't know, it only took years of training Yumi." The male soccer player said casually. The figure now known as Yumi laughed, and Ulrich's eyes sparkled at her high pitched giggle. Laughs were rare for Yumi, and she was in an unusually high spirit that evening. "Oh! That reminds me of the funniest story!" Yumi cried gleefully. "Well let's hear it!" Ulrich shouted merrily.

"You remember how I told you that Aileta didn't know much about the real world when she was first virtualized? Well, she didn't know how to play soccer when we had it in gym class. While everyone else was trying to kick the ball into the goal, she just went over, picked up the ball and threw it into the goal like this!" Yumi said, snatching the soccer ball and tossing it into the goal, laughing loudly. Ulrich burst into a fit of laughter as he retrieved the soccer ball. "And that's not all!" Yumi said between hysterics, "The class though her way of scoring was so effective; we played like that the rest of the game!" Ulrich fell to the ground laughing wildly, and Yumi leaned on the soccer goal for support.

As soon as their laughter calmed down a bit, Ulrich took off for the other goal and tried to fling the ball in with his hands. Yumi raced after him, smiling at the thought of the old game she had played so long ago. "Score one for team Ulrich!" Ulrich shouted as he tossed the ball into the goal. Yumi quickly reclaimed the ball, and started toward the other goal, but Ulrich was faster. With a tremendous leap, he tackled Yumi to the ground, landing on top of her in the process. Yumi's laughter swiftly subsided, as she gazed into Ulrich's beautiful eyes. The two lovers stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, before Ulrich stood up." Uh… you should get home now, it's getting dark. Come on I'll walk with you." He said uneasily. "Okay…" Yumi said shyly, blushing profusely.

Both teens started off for the Ishiyamma house, one lighthearted, and the other, with a guilty conscience. Ulrich would have to tell Yumi the horrible news… tonight.

( A/N) HAHA HA! Another cliffie! By the way, the soccer incident really happened to me at my school once! LOLOLOL! **Review or I won't post the next chapter... **_please?_ As always- Your loving little Moon Fox.


	3. confessions and Shakespeare

**(A/N)** Yo ppls! You know ya missed me, but I have returned! Okay so I couldn't wait to post, so what? Ready to see Yumi's reaction to Ulrich's bad news? Then read away! Oh and by the way, this chapter is dedicated to my loyal reader **Daeth101_Fox version**. You rock dude! **Disclaimer:** I didn't write Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare did (You'll see what I mean later)

000

Dusk fell quickly over a small neighborhood in France. Two lovers walked slowly through the darkening streets, hands held close to one another. They were completely silent, but it seemed that no words needed to pass between them. They were simply immersed in each other's presence, each one comforted by the mere fact that the other existed. But the moment of silence was broken by the male admirer.

"Hey, Yumi…" he started uneasily, "We need to talk." Unfortunately for him, he had picked the worst choice of word in the history of the world to say to a teenage girl. "What is it Ulrich?" Yumi asked apprehensively, her eyes wide with fear. "Well… Uh… my parents they….mm… You now that you mean the world to me right?" Ulrich stuttered lamely. Again, another horrible choice of words. Yumi tensed visibly and stammered "What do you mean Ulrich?" Silence.

Suddenly, Ulrich grabbed Yumi by the wait and whipped her into a passionate kiss."That what I mean!" He cried, "Oh Yumi I love you, I love you with all my heart! I dream about you when we are apart! My soul is entwined with yours, our destinies combined! But our love can never be!"

Yumi stared at him, shocked. "We can never be?" She asked when she found her voice. "My damned parents reject our love, and are coming to take me away from you!" For a moment, the world stood still, and then… Yumi ran from him. "Wait!" Ulrich called, but his words fell upon deaf ears. Within moments, Yumi had disappeared into her house.

Ulrich stood in the darkening streets, gazing after his soul mate. _Why? _He wondered_ why must fate be so cold and heartless? _Unshed tears clouded his vision, but he pushed them back. He had to put on a brave face for Yumi. After a few minutes of resolve, he raced to Yumi's window, and began to toss pebbles at it. Yumi poked her head out the window. "What do you want?" She asked sadly, fresh tears streaking down her face.

_2 " __But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
__ 3 __It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
__ 4 __Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
__ 5 __Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
__6__That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she.  
__ 7 __Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
__8__Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
__ 9 __And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
__ 10 __It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
__ 11 __O, that she knew she were!  
__ 12 __She speaks yet she says nothing; what of that?  
__ 13 __Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
__ 14 __I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks.  
__ 15 __Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
__ 16 __Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
__17__To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
__ 18 __What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
__ 19 __The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
__ 20 __As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
__21__Would through the airy region stream so bright  
__ 22 __That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
__ 23 __See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
__ 24 __O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
__ 25 __That I might touch that cheek!" _Ulrich quoted flawlessly.

"Oh Ulrich," Yumi sighed, "Shakespeare!"

"_She speaks!  
__ 26 __O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
__ 27 __As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
__ 28 __As is a winged messenger of heaven  
__29__Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
__ 30 __Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
__ 31 __When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
__ 32 __And sails upon the bosom of the air." _Ulrich continued, calling up to her desperately.

33 _"__O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
__ 34 __Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
__ 35 __Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
__ 36 __And I'll no longer be _an Ishiyamma_." _Yumi replied, leaning over the windowsill.

_37 " __Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" _Ulrich inquired playfully.

_38 " __'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
__39__Thou art thyself, though not __**a**_**Stern**_**.**__  
__ 40 __What's _**a Stern**_? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
__ 41 __Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
__ 42 __Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
__ 43 __What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
__ 44 __By any other name would smell as sweet;  
__ 45 __So _Ulrich_ would, were he not _Ulrich_ call'd,  
__46__Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
__ 47 __Without that title_. Ulrich_, doff thy name,  
__ 48 __And for that name which is no part of thee  
__ 49 __Take all myself." _Yumi quoted frantically.

Ulrich hesitated, before answering "This is the part where I'm supposed to say, _"__49 __ I take thee at thy word.  
__ 50 __Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
__ 51 __Henceforth I never will be _Ulrich_… _but I just can't do that Yumi."

"I know." Yumi replied sadly, turning away from the window. New tears sprung up, and she retreated to the safety of her room. Then, quietly, she let the darkness around her consume her. The darkness where a shadowy man waited for her.

**(A/N):** Okay first off, the italics are quotes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, I didn't write it so don't sue me. I got these quotes from **.#2**I wasn't patient enough to type it all. So there! Review please, I need feedback!


	4. The Shadow Man

**(A/N)** I'm BAAACCCKKKK!!!! Yeah…you know you missed me.

000

A dismal Friday morning found a worried Yumi Ishiyamma outside the Kadic gates. This particular Friday, she had abandoned her regular clothes for a short black dress and heels. Her normally loose and free hair was pulled into a stylish up do. However, for all the beauty she had, it could never be complete without her lovely smile. That was exactly the accessory she had forgotten.

Our distraught heroin paced impatiently. Friday had come much too quickly for poor Yumi, and today was the day she said her final goodbye to her precious Ulrich. The two lovers had spent every moment possible together, but the ultimate ending was inevitable. Goodbye…such an unquestionable ending… so unfair… Yumi sighed and scanned the empty schoolyard with no prevail.

It was then she heard the echoing of evil laughter.

Suddenly, she was no longer in the streets, but in a darkened room. _So…dark...So…cold. _A shiver ran down her spine…she was not alone. Presently a shadowy figure emerged from the impending darkness. It smiled at her, and she cringed under his unholy gaze. "Hello my darling Yumi." The figure said in a voice so dark, she almost screamed. "X.A.N.A…" escaped from her trembling lips. The figure's smile widened and taking Yumi's face in his hands, her stroked it gently and spoke again. "Do you know why I brought you here, to the deepest, darkest corner of your mind?" He asked. Yumi could not answer, frozen in fear as the specter's hands continued to caress her face. "Of course you don't silly girl," he said mockingly, "You never knew why I did anything to you. I have brought you here, to deliver a message to you in person." X.A.N.A released Yumi's face and took both her hands. "I'm here to tell you that I grow tiered of my game. You have begun to lose my interest. Yumi's hands shook in the evil figure's grasp, but she managed to choke out, "Then will you set me free?" in a barely audible voice. The room shook with the dark wraith's maniacal laughter. Slowly he leaned toward her until his lips brush against her ear. "No my dear, I will simply kill you." And then he turned away. "Is that all you can do to me? Go ahead, I have nothing to lose!" Yumi shouted at the shadow man. X.A.N.A paused for a moment " I'll kill you slowly…" he said wickedly, and with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

And Yumi screamed.

(A/N): Okay… short chappie, but give me a break! I typed this really late and could hardly think straight… ha ha I made a rhyme. See I going crazy!

Whatever…I'll update soon if u review like the nice little reader I know u are. Forever yours- Little Moon Fox


	5. Parting

**(A/N)** BAM!!!! I be back! You know you've just been waiting to hear from me! Hey LOL peeps, go to /page/43/ and scroll down to picture 7. You will find that it is a complete description of Yumi right now!

Dedication: to **Daeth101_Fox version** and **Old-Soul-Rock-and-Roll. **You guys are awesome.

000

Ulrich sighed as he grabbed the last of his things and stuffed them into his suitcase. Today was the day he left Kadic, and his beautiful Yumi, behind. Hate mingled with hurt and sorrow swam through his mind, as he exited the building and started off to the school gates.

That's when he heard the scream….the too familiar scream.

Ulrich raced towards the high pitched noise, terrified of what he would see. What he found was his lovely little Japanese friend, collapsed on the ground and clawing at her head. _Oh no_ Ulrich thought _Poor Yumi's having another flashback. _He quickly made his way to the tormented girl, and wrapped his arms around her. "Yumi! Yumi can you hear me?" he called desperately. Suddenly Yumi cried out in fear and pain, and slumped over in his arms, sobbing wildly.

"It's okay Yumi, I'm here. It's okay, no one's going to hurt you." Yumi almost broke down at his words, but said nothing. Ulrich could not know about X.A.N.A's plan for her. She couldn't tell him… wouldn't tell him. It would only make things worse for him. So she just lay there, in his arms, until she could regain some control.

"I'm sorry Ulrich…" she said miserably, "I didn't want you to see me like this." Ulrich looked Yumi over. She had accidentally torn out her pretty up do, her dress was torn, dark mascara streaked down her face from her tears, and blood oozed from the skinned knees she had received from her startling flashback. But despite this all, she was still the most beautiful person Ulrich had ever seen. He smiled and hugged her. "I love you just the way you are" he whispered in her ear.

Yumi smiled and returned the hug. After a few minutes, they broke apart, and Ulrich helped Yumi to her feet, just as an all too familiar car pulled up on the sidewalk. Ulrich scowled as his father stepped out of the car. With obvious disregard toward his father's opinion, he wrapped his hand around Yumi's waist, who in turn, placed her small hand on his chest. Mr. Stern looked disgusted, an expression that made Ulrich burn with rage, and Yumi refuse to meet his glare. "Time to go _son,_" he said, his voice filled with hatred and fury. Ulrich stiffened, took a step forward, and then turned back to Yumi. "I love you." He whispered, and kissed her softly the lips. "Goodbye my love," she replied sadly, as Ulrich turned from her.

He was about to get in the car when…"Wait!" Yumi called frantically. Ulrich stopped, and rushed back to Yumi's side. "I want you to have this," She said thrusting her old sketch book into his hands. It was in that worn book, that she had vented her emotions, and recorded so carefully, the story of her life. "Don't forget me Ulrich," she whimpered quietly. "Never," Ulrich assured her, and with that, he entered the car, and was gone.

Yumi waited until he was out of sight to break down and cry.

(A/N) : HAHAHA another cliff hanger. Don't get your undies in a bunch, the story isn't over yet. I'll update as soon as I possibly can. NOW REVIEW!!!! Please? As always- Your loving little Moon Fox


	6. Slipping into Disturbia

**(A/N)**: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M AM BACK BABY!!!! You know ya missed your Moon Fox! Okay for this chappie, I wrote a songfic. DON'T FLAME ME! I'm just trying it out. Ya know… experimenting. Oh well…

**Disclaimer****: **BACK OFF LAWYERS!!!I don't own Code Lyokonor did I write Disturbia… Rhianna did…SO THERE! Lyrics provided by:

.

**Dedication**: To **Secret Starr** and my anonymous reviewer **D.** I LUV U GUYS!!

**Thing you need 2 know…**

Regular print is third person P.O.V

_Italics are Yumi's thoughts_

**Bold is song lyrics**

_Underline and italics is…XANA!!!!_

Read on!

000

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum **

Yumi let herself slide down the wall onto her knees. The radio was blaring in her ears, but it did little to block out the memories. The Flashbacks seemed to be coming more often…and more intense. She really shouldn't be playing music so loud so late.

Still, she couldn't help but listen. The song seemed to fit her perfectly.

**What's wrong with me? **

_What is wrong with me_**  
Why do I feel like this?**

_Why me?_**  
I'm going crazy now**

_Maybe so…_

**No more gas in the rig, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it**

_I can't speak… not to anyone but…him_**  
All my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it**

_Get outta my head XANA__**! **__I__** won't think about it! I won't!  
**_**Feels like I'm going insane, yeah**

_Maybe…probably…_

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you**

_XANA…_**  
It can creep up inside you and consume you**

_I won't let him have me!_  
**A disease of the mind it can control you**

_But he _**can**_ control me…damn you XANA_**  
It's too close for comfort**

_Much too close…_

**Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gona play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise**

**Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light**

_The darkness in the innocence… oh Jeremy! Odd! Aileta! If only we! knew what we were getting ourselves into!_**  
Disturbia am I scaring you tonight**

_I know I scare them… even Ulrich….did I scare him away?_**  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia**

_Disturbia…more like Dementia _(**A/N**: The actual word for mentally insane is dementia.)

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum **

Yumi's eye's swept the room, resting on every picture.

**Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me**

_Pictures of my friends…Oh my comrades! Are you calling to me?_**  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring**

_I_**'**_ve gotta call Ulrich! I need to talk to him. Oh. Right. My calls won't go through!_**  
I gotta get out or figure this xxxx out**

_I should get out of this house…too many memories…_**  
It's too close for comfort, oh**

_Get Away! Get Away from me XANA!_

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh**

…

**Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder**

_Some city…_**  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under**

_Is that why he left me? Was I dragging him under with me?_**  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise**

_Be wise…if I was wise, I wouldn't be in this mess!_

**Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight**

_Yes… you certainly are XANA_**  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum **

Our poor distraught Japanese friend grabbed a coat and stepped out into the cold night. Maybe it wasn't the best of plans, but she was desperate for an escape. She could still hear the deafening music blaring from her room as she slipped into the darkness. _It's a wonder no one's called the police,_ She thought idly.

**Release me from this curse I'm in**

_XANA? Can you hear me? Let me go! Just let me go!_**  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling**

_I know I won't be able to stand it much longer…___**  
If you can't go-o-o-o-o-o**

_Just GO AWAY!_**  
I think I'm gonna ah ah ah ah ahhh**

_AHHHHHHHHH!_

**Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise**

_You faltered Yumi! You fell into my trap! Are you Wise now!?_

_XANA!?_

**Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light**

_There is no light in this dark!_

_STOP IT!_**  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight**

_Am I scaring you Yumi?_

_GET AWAY FROM ME!_

_Not this time Yumi._**  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia**

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

000

A couple walked home after a lovely dinner. Nothing could put a damper on their happiness. Or so they thought…before they found her. She was a curled up in a corner, and dressed all in black. They wouldn't have noticed her if the woman hadn't tripped over her. But she did, and they saw her. They saw the way her limbs bent in odd ways. They saw her hair, wild and matted with a red liquid.

They saw her…and they saw the blood…

(A/N): CLIFFIE! Don't ya just love em? Yeah yeah… I know… no need to yell! I would like to apologize in advance… I may not get to post next week because I am super busy this weekend. So I'll leave you to your own thoughts. Anticipation will be good for you.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Don't make me bring out the flying monkeys!

All my heart- Little Moon Fox 


	7. Dreams and Desicions

**(A/N)**: Yo I be back so… Happy Thanksgiving!!!! Sorry 4 the wait… but you know you miss me!!! I had some writers block. Also…someone from another website sent me some very nasty hate mail…so my ego was a bit bruised.

Okay so if you didn't get the last chapter, it was just Yumi's thoughts during a song. She went outside for some fresh air, and XANA used that moment to attack her.

Is Yumi alive? Find out….

o.00.o

_Run….run….RUN!!!!!_ Ulrich's subconscious screamed at him.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as one foot fell in front of the other at an alarmingly fast rate. He didn't know why he was running…but damn it felt good! _Run…run…run… _Running was easy…he barley had to think about it, which left plenty of time to think about other things.

Like Yumi…

Yumi…the precious little flower that he had abandoned. Images of her floated through his mind, and remained caught in his web of thought_. How could I leave her? _He hardly noticed when he came to a large room of white. That is, until he caught sight of _her._

"Yumi?!"

Yumi stood alone, rooted to the ground. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, and she gave no indication that she had heard him. "Yumi?" Ulrich called again, but he got the same results. All of a sudden, a shadowy figure appeared behind her, and slowly bent down to kiss her neck. The frozen girl's eyes widened in fear, but stayed locked on the empty space in front of her. Ulrich was about to charge at the figure, when the shadow man whipped something out from behind his back. With extreme care, he handed Yumi a small, white lily.

Suddenly, Yumi paled. Quickly, almost jerkily, she looked down at the lily, and whipped her head around until she was staring at Ulrich. Her mouth curved up into a small 'o' and a look of utter despair came over her lovely face. And then, her head nodded forward, and she sank slumped over to her knees, and became still. A loud laugh echoed through the empty room, and the shadow man disappeared.

"Yumi?" Ulrich's nervous voice called out. No response. "Yumi?!" No reaction whatsoever. Ulrich approached her slowly and carefully, and reach out a hand towards her. It felt like days before he could reach her. And then… his hand found her face, and lifted it up to his.

Ulrich screamed! A filmy cloud covered Yumi's unblinking eyes, and a trickle of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. Her cold, unmoving hands were still grasping the lily…the flower of death.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

000

Sunlight streamed through Ulrich Stern's blinds as he shook off his uneasy sleep. _The dream…_the all too real dream still lingered in his drowsy mind. It was then, right then that he decided, he would have to get to Yumi…soon.

Before it was too late.

(A/N): HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am evil!!!! Reviews if you want more….I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE HOLDING OUT ON ME!!!!

Oh well… All of my very fragile heart~ your little Moon_Fox


	8. Hospitals, buses, and darkness

**(A/N)**: Ello! I have returned for the sake of my loyal readers' sanity! : p

Read on!

o.00.o

A worried, middle-aged couple stood outside the whitewashed walls of a hospital room. Not a word passed between them, and the tenseness hung thick in the air around them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama?" asked an aged doctor, exiting the hospital room.

"Yes?" Katsumi Ishiyama replied shakily, "Is our daughter alright?" The doctor sighed, "She's alive…but barely. We can't find the cause of her sudden illness…we can't even diagnose it!" Mrs. Ishiyama cringed, and buried her face in her husband's shirt. "Is there any hope for her?" straight faced Mr. Ishiyama asked. "Since we can't identify her disease…we can only assume the worst." The doctor answered mechanically.

Silence…

"I'll notify her closest friends," The doctor said blankly, and left the room.

o.00.o

Only one passenger rode Grant Hartman's bus that morning. The rider was a teenage boy with messy brown hair and a grim look on his face. _A boy that young shouldn't have such a heavy burden on his mind, _thought Grant. But despite his incense curiosity, he said nothing.

They arrived at the hospital an hour later. Grant looked at the boy one last time before he drove on. He still wore the expression of total hopelessness and foreboding. _May God be with whoever he going to visit _Grant thought as the bus took him away from the place of healing…and death.

o.00.o

Ulrich approached the hospital secretary quickly, hoping to God that he wasn't too late. "Uh… I would like to see Miss Ishiyama…" He said uncertainly. The secretary looked up at him, uninterested. "You sure about that kid? I heard that she won't be with us much longer." Ulrich's muscles tensed, but he forced himself to be still. "I need to see her," he said, his voice filling with emotion. "Alright," the secretary replied "But I warned you. She in room 456 on the third floor."

Ulrich stood there for a moment, then set of for the third floor, bracing himself as best as he could.

o.00.o

_Nothingness…emptiness…darkness…_

Yumi Ishiyama's mind frantically searched for an escape, but the ever expanding darkness before her offered her no getaway route. Her thoughts came slowly…strained

_So…cold…God…I feel so…sick! This…is all sick…_

All she could see was black space…all she could hear was the sound of silence... All she could feel was…she couldn't feel!

_XANA…I know…you're here…what did you…do to me?_

No response.

_So…I'm completely…alone…left here…to die…_

Then…suddenly, a sound reached her ears. It was soft, and she could barely make it out, but she recognized it immediately.

_Ulrich…_

And all the darkness vanished, and color swam into her vision. Her vision was blurred and shaky, but she could still see him.

"Yumi?!"

Her frozen lips stubbornly refused to move.

_Ulrich! Ulrich I can't speak! Ulrich!_

Her breath caught suddenly in her lungs.

_Ulrich I can't breathe! _

The vision of her angel began to slip away…

_Ulrich…no…_

Thoughts came slower…weaker. She was faintly aware of the sudden chaos around her, but she was too exhausted to care. All she could do was watch the scene in front of her die away.

And then…_nothingness…_

(A/N) So much evil, so little time. Reviews please…you wouldn't want me to leave you hanging would you? All my love forever~ Your little Moon_Fox


	9. Deal with the devil

**(A/N): SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO POST!!! **Love ya!

**o.00.o**

_The heart monitor was going crazy, doctors were flying around like maniacs, and Yumi's eyes went from peaceful, to wild, to dim…_

The scene continued to play in Ulrich's head like a bad dream. Only it hadn't been a dream… it really happened. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks when he looked at Yumi's still form. An oxygen mask was pressed against her face, forcing air into her unwilling lungs. _I almost lost her…_Ulrich thoughts replayed over and over. "Sleep well my love" he said, as her heart monitor beeped even slower.

**o.00.o**

"_Alright XANA…you have me…where you want me…why prolong this?" _The frail Japanese girl asked the dark wraith weakly.

"_My lovely little Yumi," _he replied cockily, _"You were a formidable adversary…to kill you quickly would be…disappointing. You made me suffer, I make you suffer."_

"_So that's it then…I just sit here with you until…you decide to…kill me"_ Yumi sighed tiredly.

"_Hmm… perhaps I could be merciful enough to let you see that boy again…"_

Yumi's heart leapt into her through. "…_really?"_

"_Yes… but you will be in constant, excruciating pain_." The evil virus added with a malicious grin.

Yumi winced slightly, but bravely retaliated, "_It would still be better than spending my last hours with you!"_

"_Always such a feisty little thing…" _XANA said shaking his head.

And then, he was gone, and in his place was a blurry image of a hospital room. A wave of agonizing pain hit Yumi immediately, but she didn't care. Her angel was staring at her, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yumi?"

"Hey Ulrich…"

(A/N): I know it is too short, but work w/ me ppl!!! I have a busy schedule!! I blame the school system!!!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


	10. A New Conflict

**(A/N): Again, I apologize for the wait…. I'm a little…screw it; I'm always like super busy!!!!**

**Thanks to all my old and new reviewers**

**o.00.o**

A tall, dark haired man fumbled with his keys in the darkness of the night. Thin silver streaks caught the light of the streetlights. He sighed; his mother had always told his that naughty kids gave you gray hair. Only now did he choose to acknowledge this myth for a fact. With hardly a conscious effort, his thoughts drifted back to his son. His son….his soccer star….the boy who had a future….and was giving all of that up for a deranged girl.

Another sigh left his lips as he opened the door and trudged into his darkened home. He was greeted by no light, which bothered him a little. _My son should have been home from soccer practice two hours ago! _he thought angrily. Flipping on the kitchen lights he pressed a small button on his phone to listen to any missed calls.

The first few were of no importance, just telemarketers and political reminders….and we could all live without those. His thoughts had begun to drift again when a message played that caught his attention.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stern, we regret to inform you, that your son's close friend Miss Yumi Ishiyamma is dying. The cause of her illness is undetermined, so it is suggested that you say your last goodbyes immediately."

_One less lunatic to fill the asylums. _The man thought grimly. Really, he could care less if this little distraction was disposed of. Satisfied, he turned towards his bedroom, but one last voice message echoed after him.

"Mr. And Mrs. Stern, this is a call to inform you that your son, Ulrich Stern, did not attend school today. If there is a reason for his absence-"

The man was out the door before the message could finish playing.

o.00.o

**(A/N) In case you didn't figure it out, the man I was talking about is Mr. Stern, Ulrich's father. And boy will he be pissed! **o.0

**Yeah yeah, I know it's too short, but I really wanted to post!!! More should be up soon since I am finding myself with a little bit of free time. Plus, I want to work on a CL oneshot that nobody will expect!!! Look for it soon!**

**Your faithful servant, Little Moon Fox **3


	11. Sweet Snipet

**(A/N): Wow….long time no update! Sorry for the wait, I won't bore ya with my blabbering anymore!**

**o.00.o**

Ulrich stared down in wonder at the raven haired angel lying in the hospital bed. She was in pain…she was in horrible pain, you could see it in her amber eyes excruciatingly clearly. And yet, she wore a faint smile as she stared up at him, almost like she was trying to give him some reassuring comfort. It was almost too much for him.

"Yumi….oh Yumi, I'm so….so sorry." He whispered, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Wasn't…your fault." She murmured, failing to hide the hurting in her voice.

"Please…I left you alone to face that demon X.A.N.A. If I had just stood up to my parents and stayed, you wouldn't be-"

Yumi's shaking hand cut him off. "There's nothing…nothing you could've…done. It was inevitable…X.A.N.A will win…no matter what…we try to do."

"Then it is X.A.N.A! He's the one causing you so much pain!" Ulrich exclaimed!

Yumi nodded slowly, almost sorrowfully.

"Then…then there's really nothing I can do…" His voice trailed off in realization.

_Nothing I can do…_ He thought over and over _Nothing I can do will stop this…I can't help her this time! I can't ease her pain! I'm useless!_

By now the poor brown-haired boy was close to tears. The only thing that kept him from breaking down right then and there was the young dark-eyed girl, looking to him for some sort of support or comfort.

"Ulrich….maybe there is…something you can do…" Yumi's small voice whispered.

Ulrich was by her side immediately. "What is it Yumi? Please I'll do anything!"

"Stay with me…" She whimpered as the pain washed over her again. Every part of her begged for him, and every part of him reached out for her.

"Oh Yumi…" He held her and, rubbing it as gently as possible. "I'll never leave you again."

**o.00.o**

**(A/N): Long story short, no time to write and no inspiration, but I managed to pull this stupid, short chapter out of myself. If you have any inspirational words, they would be appreciated. **

**Your weary servant, **

**Little Moon Fox **


End file.
